


Me and You [Reader x Hyde]

by CountessKaru



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Couple, F/M, Romance, Second person POV, Steven Hyde - Freeform, That 70's show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessKaru/pseuds/CountessKaru
Summary: While hanging out in Eric's basement, you and Hyde confess your feelings towards one another.





	Me and You [Reader x Hyde]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Reader X character (second person), but I went through a serious obsession with that 70's show and Hyde, and I couldn't find one of these, and I wanted to give it a try

You're sitting in Eric Forman's basement, like you normally would, with your friends. But today is different. Today, you're alone. Eric and Donna are off on a date, Kelso and Jackie were as well. Fez even had plans tonight. You sigh, running a hand in your [color] hair. Your mind wanders as you switch on the Tv and flop onto the couch. You suddenly think of his blue eyes, and all that curly hair.   
You’ve liked Hyde for a while now. The only people who know are Donna and Jackie, as far as you know. You’re always teasing him, too. The kind of teasing teens do when they are trying to “discreetly” flirt with another, a way of indirect flirting. He does it back, but he doesn’t quite get you, you are a mystery to Hyde. You sigh again, and prop your head in your hands. “Does he like me at all, aside from a friendship?” you question, then shake your head. “Focus on the Brady’s” you say to yourself, and watch the black and white family, but yet, you wonder what Hyde is up to at this very moment.   
Suddenly, the basement door swings open and there he is, Steven Hyde.   
“Damn it, [Your name]!” He says, his voice is louder than normal, the door slams. Hopefully Kitty and Red can’t hear it.   
“Hey, Hyde.” You say, slightly alarmed by him. “What’s up-”   
He cuts you off, getting closer. “Don’t play stupid with me, [lastname].”   
“What do you mean?” you ask, innocently.   
“You think I haven’t caught on to how you’ve been acting? The twirling of your hair, all that flirting crap?”  
Your hands move self consciously to your hair. “Hyde I-...What’s this about?”   
His cheeks flush, and he groans out. “Its nothing…” You tilt your head. Its clearly nothing.  
“Look, Hyde. I know we joke around alot, and we tease and stuff...But if something's on your mind-”   
“Nothing is on my mind” Hyde snaps and you sigh.   
“Fine, Steven. Push me away.” You turn your head  
“[Your name]--”  
You can’t help but chuckle, suddenly, its like he was sincere.  
He looks away. “Quit doing that.”   
You giggle. “Doing what?” You sigh. “Steven, we’ve known each other for a while now, since I moved to Point Place. You and the gang have been really good to me. You don’t have to bottle up your feelings around me.” You move closer, turning his face towards yours, touching his cheek softly. “I’m here for you.”   
He looks at you from over his glasses, slightly in disbelief at first. “Damn, [your name]...” He chuckles. “You’re something. One moment you’re picking on me like one of the guys, the next, this.” He thinks for a moment, and he then finds himself looking into your [color] eyes. “I could kiss you right now.”   
You blush, remembering the story Donna told you about the night at the Disco, when her and Hyde were dancing, and he said the same thing to her. You want to kiss Hyde more than anything, but you know he probably doesn’t mean it. Maybe he’s had too much to drink, and he doesn’t mean it. Maybe he’s joking around with you, like usual. You pull away and clear your throat.  
“Darn that Marsha.” you say awkwardly and Hyde rolls his eyes and turns from you. Something is clearly bottling something again. After a moment or so of silence, you turn to him He’s eating a pop now. “Hyde, if I liked someone, what should I do about it?”   
“What’re you asking me for?”   
You shrug, you are trying to find out how to tell Hyde you like him, but you’re not sure how to do it at this point. He groans. “I don’t get you, [Your full name]!” You looked shocked, he starts to head for the door, you quickly get up after him. “Steven wait!” You grab his wrist. Suddenly, you two are face to face, looking into one another's eyes again. You suddenly reach up, and kiss his lips. Its unexpected by Hyde, good. He’s taken off guard, but he’s not pulling from you. You break your kiss, and its silent afterwards.   
He clears his throat. “That was-”   
“Awkward? I knew it.” You’re blushing, and you turn from him.   
“[Your name]--” He turns you to him, then smirks. “I had a feeling you liked me.”   
“Shut Up.” is all you manage to say.  
“Its cute, [your last name]”   
“I don’t get you…”   
“Just the way I like it.” He says, grabbing your waist. “If I’m honest, I’ve liked you for a damn long time. I just never could admit it.”   
You blush. “Steven…”   
The two of you are holding each other, he gives you a soft kiss on the lips.


End file.
